Terra Pacem
by ForeverUniqueIsCraziness
Summary: The Far Side. The greatest of all mysteries of Atmos. Aerrow and his crew chase Cyclonis to the Far Side. They're greeted with a barrage of crystal-tipped spears and a squadron lead by a girl with purple eyes.
1. Chapter 1

The Condor emerged from a swirling mass of golden-tinged clouds that engulfed their entire vision. Golden light streamed through the large windows, blinding them. "Did we— did we make— did we make it?" Finn stammered, waling around in a daze. "Yeah," Stork held his head. "We made it," he breathed in relief. "Welcome to the Farside." The rest of the crew struggled to get up. They gasped in relief, they were alive.

"Stork, get us above the clouds," Aerrow ordered. Stork took the helm, slowly rising the Condor above the golden clouds. They sucked in a gasping breath at the sight that sprawled before them. A terra. A terra with cobalt blue mountains that stuck out from the land. Silver and gold specks covered the mountains. A silver waterfall tumbled off the largest of the mountains, its peak hidden with swirling white clouds. "God, that's beautiful." Piper commented, marveling the massive terra that was far bigger than any terra they'd ever visited or seen.

Silvery lights danced before them, seeming to move closer. Stork's eyes widened, "Look out!" He shouted, jerking the steering wheel to the side, knocking everyone on board to the side. They watched with wide eyes as the silvery bolts missed them— silver spears tipped with wicked sharp white crystals. "W-what?" Junk gasped.

"What the hell just happened?!" Finn shouted, screaming when another barrage of spears fired at them. Stork quickly steered them out of harm's way, throwing them to the other side of the Condor. "I don't think we're welcome here!" Finn screamed again, a book balancing itself on his spiky hair.

"You think?" Piper asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

A fleck of silver danced through the gold clouds. "Uh guys," Junko said, "what's that?" He pointed to the silver dot as it got bigger every passing second. Stork threw the wheel, swinging them to the right. It changed course, still flying directly towards the Condor.

"It's still getting closer!" Finn yelled, backing away fearfully.

Aereow had a hard, determined look in his eyes. "Finn!" He said camly, "shoot it down." He commanded, worry glinting in his emerald eyes.

Saluting, Finn raced to his battle station. Looking through the scipe, he zeroed in on the silver speck. "Gotcha," He said smugly, firing. The dot spun, doing a loopty loop to avoid the blast. "What?!" He shrieked with outrage.

He aimed again, determination clear as day in his blue eyes. His thunb inched towards the trigger, the silver dot continuing its path. He fired a second shot, then the dot separated into five dots. "What the hell?!" He shrieked again.

Running back to the bridge, he screamed. "Aerrow! We have a big problem!"

Piper turned towards him, "We already know that, Finn."

He stared down the silver flecks as they got closer, forming five silver skimmers. "Make that a major problem," Finn muttered underneath his breath.

"Prepare for attack," Aerrow ordered, readying himself for battle. "Let's just hope they're not as well trained."

They waited in stifling anxiety as the skimmers took their sweet time riding to the Condor.

Finally, they skidded onto the deck. Five silver and gold armoured figures riding them. Unlike other skimmers—that were grafted together, the surface of these skimmers were smooth and shone in the sun. Their armour was the same, every inch of their bodies covered in the sleek material.

The one in the centre—the leader—took of his helmet. Well, _her _helmet. The girl looked about their age but with a startling appearance. Her snowy white hair was cut short and covered her left eye, her right eye— a mezmerizing shade of purple. She stared up at them, her face impassive and emotionless. Sensing their distress, she let her polished helmet hit the deck, and held up her hands in a defensive manner. The others followes, their faces still hidden by their helmets.

"We come in peace!" The girl yelled, placing her hands behind her head. Her voice was unworldy, sounding like the whisper of the wind. It was hypnotizing— angelic even. "I swear on my life—our lives, that we won't hurt you!" She yelled again, her tone was sincere and had a trusting vibe to it.

"Aerrow?" Piper looked up at her commanding officer nervously. "What should we do?"

He stared down at them hard. Well, Aerrow mainly stared at the girl.

"We'll give them chance."


	2. Chapter 2

Aerrow walked down the landing stretch tentively, narrowing his eyes at the newcomers. "Who are you?" He stated in a monotone, a tiny hint if confusion in his voice. His emerald eyes scanned the impassive faces of their 'visitors' wearily.

"My name," the girl started, lowering a hand to her chest. "Is Skyla, and these are my guards," she gestured absentmindedly at the quartet that stood behind her, glowering at the Storm Hawks. "This is Airos," she placed a hand on the guard closest to her.

He took off his helmet to reveal gentle waves of fuschia and piercing gold eyes. He cocked his head to the side, his hair swishing with the movement and revealing a pointed, elfen ear.

"Rayn," Skyla introduced next, elbowing the second closest guard next to her.

Rayn turned out to have the same facial features of Airos; sharp jawline, thin nosee and face, sharp, angled eyebrows and piercing, cold eyes. Except, his steel gray hair fell straight and was combed to one side. He had the same golden eyes that Airos had, but they were a lighter colour, resembling hot, gold lightning bolts.

"And the twins," she pointed to either side of Airos and Rayn. "Zephyr and Notus."

The last two removed their helmets to reveal their identical features. Sharp jawline, wide, enthusiatic eyes, and a Cheshire grin that made anyone nervous. They had some diferences Both had straw coloured hair, one's was kept pulled back in a ponytail—while the other one didn't. One had two silver piercings while the other one had four. But both had strange magenta coloured eyes.

"Guards?" Finn spoke up, staying sulent for the introductions. Which was quite a surprisE.

"Guards: the protecters of someone or something," Airos smirked widely.

"I know what guard means—" Finn fumed.

"Oh, really?" Rayn remarked, arching a brow. His lips twitching upward in anusement.

"Yes!" Finn yelled, glaring murderously at them.

They chuckled at Finn's exoression, before the twin with his hair falling freely spoke up. "Sorry about the spears thing," he said, smoothing his hair back. "We've been a little on edge since someone opened up a portal." He explained apologetically. "A portal hasn't been seen in…" he trailed off, looking upwards thoughtfully. "In a good fifteen thousand years."

"Our sincerest apologies for the misunderstanding," Skyla inclined her head in a bow. "Our weapon systems are designed to attack anyone that come through the portal, and—"

"Wait…" Piper narrowed her eyes. "Does that mean Cyclonis is…dead?"

The twin—with his hair in a ponytail—quirked a brow. "Cyclonis?"

"Twiggy girl, black hair, dark, soulless eyes, heartless monster." Junko described.

The five looked at each other with quizzical eyes before shaking their heads 'no'.

Skyla looked a little miffed. "Are you accusing us of harboring such a deranged person?" She scowled, her long fingers tightening into a fist.

"No, we didn't mean anything by it!" Aerrow waved his hands in the air while speaking in a cheery tone. Skyla looked at him weirdly.

"It's just that we almost died—DIED! Coming here—and you're telling us Cyclonis isn't here?!" Stork exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at Skyla with a glint in his eyes.

An animalistic growl ripped its way out of Skyla's throat as she glared at Stork. It sounded feral almost as if she was going primal. "Are you accusing me of lying?" She ground out through clenched teeth.

Stork shivered, his eyes widening in fear. He slipped behind Piper. "No..." he whimpered.

Skyla straightened, her face brightening into a smile. "I didn't think so."

The four guys behind her snickered, before going silent when she whipped around to give them a smouldering glare, her lips puckered. "Oh, shut up," she hissed, unamused with a roll of those stunning eyes. "Idiots."

"Not to be rude or anything," Junko interrupted their little staring contest. "But, uh, what are you?"

Airos laughed heartily, pulling back his hair to reveal his elfen ears. "We're elementos—element benders, like our name suggests; we channel the elements; air, water, fire, earth." He explained, grinning widely.

"So like nymphs?" Aerrow asked.

"No," Rain answered, "we aren't the spirit of the elements themselves, we simply bend the elements to do our bidding." An amused smirk taking shape.

"So you guys control the elements?" Finn asked, and at their nod yelled, "awesome! What else can you guys do?" He asked giddy.

"We're immortal—" Skyla ticked off with her fingers.

"So you guys live forever?" Aerrow found himself interrupting.

She threw her head back and let out a laugh that was as sweet as honey and sounded like the tinkling of bells. "Yes, that's what immortal means."

"Sorry," Aerrow muttered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's alright," Skyla smiled. "We often recieve that reaction from mortals."

Airoa cleared his throat, gaining evertone's undevided attention. "Continuing on: we heal at a faster rate, our metabolism is higher, we fater and stronger—both physically and mentally."

"So where do you guys come from?" Junko asked giddily. Like a child locked in a candy store over night.

Laughing, te twin with the ponytail pointed towards the lone terra while the other twin answered. "Our home is is Terra Pacem—the Terra of Peace. It is a place of tranquility, beauty, peace and hope. A haven from all evil. We immortals have lived there for centuries safe from evil people and deeds, ruled by our princess—by the way, I'm Zephyr—" "—and I'm Notus," the twin with the ponytail, Airos said with a grin.

"So…" Piper narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "You're going to take us to your princess to be questioned."

"No!" The five said at once appalled.

"We trust you already—"

"—and besides, you've already met our princess!" Airos finished Rayn's sentence.


End file.
